


Twist, Crook, Bend

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (not full on sex but yeah), Boot Worship, Cop/Criminal Roleplay, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Pegging, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Gavin, surprisingly, was not very experienced when it came to sex.By no means was he some blushing virgin, of course. It was just that he’d had much fewer partners than one might have guessed; a total of just 6 in his 38 years, only one of those long term, and with some he hadn’t even gotten past the making out and dry humping stage. In short, he’d never found the time to try anything that wouldn’t be considered ‘vanilla’.This was a problem for Nines, who until recentlywasa blushing virgin, and was shy, and was rather hoping when they began this relationship that Gavin would take charge from the get go and there would be a minimal amount of talking about it out loud.___Kinktober 2019 Fic





	1. Day 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be a single ongoing story using prompts from my Kinktober list. There will be oneshots as well, so if you don't want to miss those I encourage you to subscribe to the series.

Gavin, surprisingly, was not very experienced when it came to sex.

By no means was he some blushing virgin, of course. It was just that he’d had much fewer partners than one might have guessed; a total of just 6 in his 38 years, only one of those long term, and with some he hadn’t even gotten past the making out and dry humping stage. In short, he’d never found the time to try anything that wouldn’t be considered ‘vanilla’.

This was a problem for Nines, who until recently _was_ a blushing virgin, and was shy, and was rather hoping when they began this relationship that Gavin would take charge from the get go and there would be a minimal amount of talking about it out loud.

Not that they didn’t enjoy the sex they had - it was usually slow, soft, intimate in a way that made their pump skip a beat, which wasn’t even possible. But the more time passed, the more they found themself longing to experiment, to try the things they found in their explorations online. The same thing occurred when they were single, during which time they had many fantasies, but ever since they’d found a partner to include in those thoughts they had only become stronger.

All of this they explained to the human one night as they lay in bed together, basking in the afterglow of what Nines assured him was an altogether enjoyable sexual encounter.

Once he’d been convinced that this conversation wasn’t because of any underperformance from him, Gavin was tentatively able to talk about his own feelings on the matter.

“I’ve seen some things, in porn and stuff, that I’ve wanted to try,” he explained, “I just… never did, I guess. None of my boyfriends ever asked for that shit, and I didn’t need it.”

“I don’t, either.” Nines agreed, “If it would make you uncomfortable-”

Gavin was quick to cut them off. “It doesn’t. I promise. And hey, if it does make us uncomfortable, either of us, we can just go back to this. So there’s no harm in giving it a try, right?”

Nines hummed in agreement, after which a silence swept over them, a peaceful silence rather than an awkward one. It was broken a minute later when they spoke again, a somewhat giddy lilt in their voice. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Gavin grunted, having started to drift off during the lull. “Sure are. Tomorrow. Right now it’s the middle of the night and unless you want to make me coffee, I’m going to sleep.” Before Nines could respond he rolled over, clutching to their body and snuggling close, leaving them with a lapful of very comfortable detective as he finally let himself drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


	2. Day 1 - Wax Play

Tomorrow was their day off, which was lucky as it meant they had more time to talk about what they both wanted. There wasn’t any conversation at first, the two just waking up and preparing to spend the day at home, with Nines making breakfast while Gavin showered. Nines probably wouldn’t have brought it up again for days if it was up to him, happy enough to have had the courage to bring it up at all for now, but Gavin didn’t delay, calling him over to the couch after eating to start the discussion.

It was over an hour of questioning from each of them, coupled with research online when they both were unsure about something. In the end, they had compiled a list kinks they were each interested in that the other also found appealing, or was willing to try. Several purchases were made for equipment, though it wasn’t much at first in case they did decide this wasn’t for them.

The last thing they talked about was safewords. It was agreed that the stoplight system - red for stop, yellow for wait, green for go - would work fine.

When that was over, they found themselves with little else to talk about. Usually when they weren’t going out they were happy to relax together in front of the TV, which they tried, but there was too much restless energy between them. 

Finally Nines turned from where they were cuddled into Gavin’s side, looking up at him. “When do you... “

Gavin hummed questioningly, eyes still on the screen, but when there was no reply he focused on his partner, taking a moment to realise what they were saying. “Oh.” He stared dumbly for a second, then asked slowly, “Did you… have something in mind?”

* * *

As it turned out, they did. Which was how they found themselves in the bedroom at barely noon, with Nines laying on their back on the bed, naked from the waist up, and Gavin kneeling above them, an old previously unopened candle holder, a gift from his mother, held uncertainly in his hand, with the candle lit.

“I don’t know, aren’t we supposed to have, like, special candles for this?” Those were one of the things they’d ordered earlier.

Nines nodded, “With a human this would be too hot. I can stand higher temperatures, though, in fact I doubt the ones we bought would even work on me.” When Gavin made no move to start they added, “We don’t have to. It can wait.”

Gavin shook his head. “I’m, uh. Kinda nervous. But I just gotta get into the right mood."

Smirking, Nines pushed themself up, bringing themself face to face with the human. “Maybe I could help with that?” they offered sweetly, before leaning in to bring him into a kiss.

This, Gavin was familiar with. Careful to hold the candle away from them and not let it tip over onto the bedding, he allowed Nines to lead, eyes fluttering shut with a moan as their tongue pressed insistently into his mouth.

Eventually he had to pull away to breathe, though his gasp was at more than his shortness of breath. “That did it,” he laughed. With his free hand he pushed Nines gently backward, guiding them to lay down again.

The extra time had allowed the candle to melt down, the flame flickering in a pool of liquid wax. Carefully he brought it over Nines’ body. After taking a few calming breaths he slowly tipped the holder forward, allowing just a small amount of wax to drip over the edge before bringing it back.

Nines’ body twitched as soon as the wax touched their chest. They took a sharp, unnecessary breath at the feeling, the shock of the heat in the comparatively cool room. As expected, it wasn’t as painful to them as it would be to a human, in fact there was barely any pain at all. Only seconds after the first touch the pain faded and in its place was just the heat, the _heat_, their sensors put all their focus on it as the spreading and then slowly dissipating warmth cause pulses of data through their artificial veins.

Gavin watched wide eyed at his partner’s reactions, throwing their head back on the pillows, hands clenching in the sheets. 

“You okay?” he asked when they started to relax again.

At first they only murmured in response, but when he pressed again Nines nodded. With their voice quiet they spoke, “Again?”

With a sigh of relief in knowing that they were enjoying this, Gavin obliged. With every drip of the candle he let more wax drip, moving it to create trails that slowly lead to Nines’ hipline. He never looked away from them, seeing each minor twitch and movement of the android’s face and body, and when the wax finally reached their waist he groaned as their hips gave a stuttered thrust into the air.

Once he reached that point Gavin stopped, moving the holder to the nightstand while he gave Nines a chance at recovery. The scent of cinnamon filled the room, still wafting from the candle. Gavin took the time to admire the patterns on his partner’s torso, where despite his lack of intention the hardened lines of wax created what could be called artwork on their skin…

Or lack thereof. Gavin started as he realised he could see white peeking out around the edges of the wax, the nanotechnology making up the android’s skin having disappeared. Had the heat _melted_ their skin? “Shit!”

Immediately he was scrambling to remove the wax, which was still warm against his fingers but had cooled enough to not be painful, but before he could get very far hands were grabbing his wrists and holding him still. Nines’ voice broke through his panic, “It’s alright, I’m fine!” Their chassis flickered where he’d picked off the wax, the false skin returning to cover the exposed areas. “I’m sorry, it’s more sensitive like that. I didn’t think about how it would affect you.”

Blinking rapidly, Gavin took a deep breath, calming himself. “Okay. Okay, yeah. You’re good?”

They blushed, “More than good.”

Chuckling, Gavin nodded to himself. “God, alright. Uh, tell me if you’re gonna do that next time, I’m still not used to the whole android thing.”

Nines perked up. “Next time?” they asked hopefully, “You want to do this again?”

He didn’t have to consider the question long to get his answer. “It was good until I thought we fucked up, I’d be fine now that I know what’s going on, I think. Plus, seeing you squirming around like that for me… Fucking hot.”

Nines smiled at the compliment, blushing deeper, cheeks a bright blue. They leaned forward, inviting him into another kiss, which he gladly accepted. For several slow minutes they were locked together, gradually embracing and moving closer. It was only ended when Nines tried to hike their leg between Gavin’s thighs, prompting him to pull back.

“I’m not really in the mood after all that,” he admitted. Nines was prepared to take that unquestioningly, happy to end things there and spend the rest of the day together in a different kind of intimacy, but Gavin continued, “That doesn’t mean you can’t finish by yourself. I’m always in the mood to watch.”

Biting their lip, Nines eagerly accepted the offer. With a bit of maneuvering the two switched places, with Gavin sitting back against a pile of pillows as Nines kneeled before him. All eyes were on them as they began to slip a hand under the waist of their pants. Gavin shifted minutely, restless, as he settled in to enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.social/ListeningBoy)


	3. Day 2 - Voyeurism

Gavin was surprised that during his time with Nines, neither of them had ever spent much time just watching the other.

They looked at each other during sex, but it was always amidst touching, leading to something more. At most they would touch themselves for a few moments to prepare before moving on. There were times when he and a past boyfriend masturbated together, but never before had he sat back and properly watched his partner pleasure themself.

Nines, for their part, wasn’t any more experienced in it. Of course Gavin was their first partner, so there wasn’t any other opportunity. They hadn’t felt the need to masturbate at all in the time they’d been together, but when they were single they’d explored with what they liked, so they tried to just ignore the embarrassment they felt at knowing there were eyes on them and just replicate what had made them feel good.

Their hand massaged at themself behind the barrier of their pants for a moment, but they didn’t need much working up after their previous activities. Most of the wax was still dried to their body, and perhaps it would be uncomfortable to a human but for them it was just an erotic reminder of the overwhelming sensations it had caused.

Gavin’s mouth went dry when Nines pulled their hand away to tug at the waistband of their pants, bringing them down around their thighs together with their underwear and releasing their cock to the air.

As a military android Nines hadn’t been designed with genitals of any kind. After the revolution Cyberlife was working mainly in offering upgrades to deviants, and this was the first thing they’d bought once they started earning a paycheck. It was an experiment in conformity that had ultimately failed, but they enjoyed the pleasure they found they could give themself too much to part with it.

Wrapping a hand around themself prompted a soft moan, coming unrestrained from between parted lips. With slow movements they began to move, stroking themself, at first slowly, uncertainly, but soon picking up speed. The other hand sat on their thigh, squeezing. Their hips rocked forward to meet their movements. Their mouth hung open, panting to cool their body as they got closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm.

They hadn’t realised their eyes had closed while they pleasured themself, but they flung open at the sound of a moan that wasn’t their own. In front of them Gavin had given in to the arousal that had returned to him at his partner’s display, shoving a hand past his own waistband to follow suit.

Knowing that they affected their lover so much was what tipped Nines over the edge, fist still pumping over themself as they came with a strangled cry. Their vision whited out, feeling narrowing down to the pulse between their legs, and when it returned they found themself being held in Gavin’s arms, gently guided to lay with him on the bed. They sighed in pleasure as they were embraced, cheeks peppered in kisses in between praise.

“You’re perfect.”

“That was amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“Beautiful.”

“Loved that.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


	4. Day 4 - Cunnilingus & Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes descriptions of trans male genitalia. Here I use words such as 'tdick', 'cock', and 'hole'. This may not remain consistent with later chapters, if so I will include a warning as I am here.

From outer appearances one might find it almost laughable to imagine someone like Gavin cuddling. At work, and indeed with most people, he was abrasive and rude and abhorred displays of affection. Similarly, Nines was designed to be intimidating and lived up to that expectation in the field, being stoic and rather touch avoidant around anyone but close friends.

However from the moment they started dating there were frequent cuddling sessions, the sight of which was enough to melt the heart of the most deviancy resistant android, were they not one of the participants.

Most days in the late evening they would find themselves holding each other on the couch or in bed, sometimes watching TV, sometimes reading, sometimes talking about their days, and sometimes just enjoying each others’ company. This lead often to more lustful intimacy, but just as often was chaste and born of innocent love, continuing on as such until they drifted off, Gavin into sleep and Nines into nightly stasis.

This was not one such occasion.

Nines had found themself distracted at work for most of the afternoon. All there was to do was paperwork, which was even more mindless for them than for a human, so they were able to spend the time however they pleased. Which usually meant their mind would turn to their less than appropriate desires.

They had planned a night of seduction for their partner. A home cooked meal at a quality high above that of Gavin’s usual take out or even his own cooking, followed by an offer of a massage to help soothe the muscles that the man had complained about hurting recently, which together would hopefully lead to the night of passion they had envisioned.

It wasn’t until they got home that they realised that while busy thinking about their own desires, they had managed to completely miss the same growing feelings within Gavin.

Almost as soon as the apartment door was closed, they found themselves pressed firmly against it, with their lips captured by his in a desperate kiss. Their plans melted in their mind as they relaxed into it, moaning quietly.

Gavin held his partner firmly by the hips, plastering his body against theirs. Their arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him in place. The kiss was messy, tongues rolling together in a complex dance of need. He had no plan, only the urge to touch, to _feel_ Nines against himself.

When he was forced to pull away to breathe he by no means paused, taking Nines’ arms from behind his head and walking backwards to lead them to the couch. He dropped to the seat and pulled the android along with him, leaving them perched atop his lap. For that he received a squeak and a glare, to which he returned a smile and another deep kiss.

For long minutes they continued like that, mouths moving together and hands wandering each others’ bodies. Soon Nines’ sweater had been stripped from them, giving free access to their chest. Through pants, moans, and whines they communicated to each other, _more, again, there, please_.

Eager to move on to more now that their arousal had been decidedly ignited, Nines pressed their hand to the heat between Gavin’s legs, rubbing through the fabric to encourage him to hurry along. It seemed to have the opposite effect, though, as his breathing stuttered in response and he grabbed for Nines’ arm to pull them away, breaking the kiss to mutter “Shit, wait a minute.”

With a groan Nines pressed their body closer to him, their hips rolling insistently against his. “You started this, Gavin, don’t make me stop now…”

“I know, I know, won’t be long. God, I can’t wait to feel you.” His cheeks were reddened partly from excitement and partly from lack of oxygen as he tried to focus on his words rather than the enticing movements of his partner above him. “Wanted to ask about something. About what you said, a couple weeks ago.” Nines slowed, looking at him with confusion clear on their face, still too distracted to make sense of his words. “Y’know, about… exploring… experimenting...”

His head ducked, avoiding Nines’ gaze, but their eyes widened in delight. “You have something you want to do?”

Biting his lip, Gavin debated if he really wanted to admit what he’d been thinking about. “Maybe?” he started hesitantly, “I don’t really know if I want it, I just thought, since you said we’d be trying stuff out, a-and I really need to try _something_ right now.”

“Gavin,” Nines interrupted, “What is it you want to try? You know I’ll most likely say yes.” They could hardly talk, they’d revealed a number of their own kinks and interests in recent weeks.

“I just, I was hoping you… you could…”

The end of his sentence was mumbled, and Nines had to prompt again, “Speak up, dear. I want to hear it, I want to know everything you desire.”

Flushing, Gavin pulled them closer, burying his face in their neck. They would have called him out on his avoidance, if he hadn’t finally spoken, muffled. “Want you to call me Daddy.”

There was silence for a moment, broken when Nines let out a giggle. Pulling back, Gavin glared at them, whining his name in indignation. “_Nines!_”

“No, Gavin, I’m sorry,” they apologised quickly, “Just, with the way you were talking, I thought you were going to ask for something much more strange.”

He huffed. “It’s strange for me. I never thought about doing anything like this, not as much as you have.”

“I know, I don’t mean to forget that. Of course I can help you try this. It’s definitely something I’ve thought about from time to time, as well.” A chaste kiss was placed on his lips, a reassurance passed without words between them. As it broke Nines breathed across his lips, “Now, I do hope you don’t mind if I get on with it.” They were encouraged by the whimper the detective gave in reply.

Gavin expected Nines to continue what they’d been doing before he interrupted, or perhaps kiss him again - it was one of their favourite activities, even rivaling cuddling - but instead they pushed away from him, sliding gracefully from his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. They rested their head on his thigh, looking up at him with a smile that belied mischief.

“May I suck you off, Daddy?”

He truly wasn’t expecting his own body’s response to the word. His hips twitched, thrusting at nothing. A sound came from him that was less meaning and more feeling, strangled yet insistent to escape his throat. One hand tangled in Nines’ hair, just to have something to hold on to. “Fuck. Yeah, baby. Please.”

Not wasting any time, Nines quickly went for his fly, getting his pants open as efficiently as possible. Gavin lifted his hips to help as they were removed, pulled down past his knees so his legs could spread comfortable as Nines leaned in to get their first taste of him, licking slowly up the short length of his tdick. His eyes clenched shut as their tongue traced his sensitive head, just in time to miss them pulling away to lick their lips. “I love using my mouth on you, Daddy. Love how you taste.”

Gavin’s breath hitched, and the next moment Nines found themselves shoved close to the man’s crotch again. “Go on, then. Taste me as much as you want.”

They obliged, returning their attentions to his cock. With two fingers they spread him and began to circle the slickening hole at his center, while the other hand dropped to stroke themself through their own clothing. Gavin never released his grip on their hair, but it loosened to allow them to move more freely, and as thanks their lips took him in and sucked firmly. It was all it took for him not to cum right there, and as it was he nearly choked on his breath trying to hold it in.

Nines could tell he was struggling, and, unwilling to let this end so soon, they released him, moving down to instead lick around their fingers as they began to thrust slowly into him. While still intense, the sensations were more manageable, and Gavin was able to relax into it.

The fingers inside him didn’t waste time stretching, unsure if anything would come of it; instead they probed around, searching out the spot inside him that would make him see stars, and when they found it his voice shook as he shouted out his pleasure. Nines focused on the spot, massaging it as they pulled back to watch Gavin’s face twist with lust.

They spoke just loud enough to be heard over the man’s pants and whines, eyes twinkling. “Are you going to cum for me, Daddy?”

Gavin’s head fell back with a groan, his hips thrusting forward instinctively as Nines continued, “Please, Daddy, I want to watch. You look so good when you cum. On my fingers, my tongue, on my _cock_. Do you want to feel that, me inside you? Or maybe the other way around? You haven’t fucked me in so long, it would feel so good to be filled up again, have you on top of me.”

The images swirling through his head at Nines’ words were too much. With a string of curses, Gavin came, hips bucking wildly. Nines dipped back down to catch what leaked out around their fingers, swallowing it zealously, and when he had come down from the high of orgasm, breath heavy and cheeks red, Gavin was treated to the sight of the android’s fingers being removed and licked clean.

After he had calmed, during which time Nines waited patiently, Gavin sat up gingerly, careful to not touch anything to overstimulate himself. He took a shuddering breath before quietly speaking a “Thanks” into the air.

“Of course.” Nines’ smile reeked of not only satisfaction but pride, no doubt at having brought their partner to such a peak. “You should know that I won’t say no to you over something like this.”

“Now…” Their hand removed itself from where it had been working over the visible bulge in their pants as they hoisted themself up, simultaneously leaning forward to end up with arms pinning Gavin between them as they loomed over him. Gavin gulped as they brought their mouth down to his ear. “It’s my turn, yes?” was whispered in a heated exhale.

In the next moment Nines found themself being pushed back by hands on their chest. “About that,” the human said with a smirk as he stood up with them, “There’s a surprise for you in the bedroom.”

Nines blinked, confused at the sudden turn, watching as Gavin turned and sauntered towards the aforementioned room. He looked back from the doorway, saying by way of explanation only “Our package arrived yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


	5. Day 5 - Bondage & Vibrator

One of the best parts of sex was, in Gavin’s opinion, hearing his partners’ sounds as he pleasured them, from the heated pants and huffs to the shouts and moans and, especially, the words of praised, sometimes whispered and sometimes half-screamed.

His time with Nines was no different, each noise the android made was music to his ears. It wasn't until this moment, though, that he discovered his most favourite sound; the static-filled whine of an overwhelmed android, pushed to the edge and held there.

Nines lay on the bed, wrists bound in leather and tied to the headboard by a short chain. Their chest was bare, but their pants had only been opened and pulled down the minimum needed to expose their dick. Several times a minute they would let out that crackly, high moan, accompanied by a full body twitch.

Seated beside them, Gavin held in one hand the tool of their torture - a vibrator wand, set to medium strength - which he pressed periodically to their aching length for mere seconds at a time, pulling back as soon as their hips began to thrust in search of more. In the interim between the touches he thumbed at the pert nipples that practically begged for attention, against the wishes of their owner who only begged that attention be directed elsewhere.

Not that there was much begging anymore. Nines was too busy trying not to fall apart against the onslaught of novel sensation. Each touch had their mouth falling open in bliss, and heavy beads of precum dripped from them continuously.

At some point, they realised they were no longer being given the delicious, painful pleasure they'd grown accustomed to over the last - hour? two? - however long it had been. Their eyes opened blearily to look up at Gavin from where their head rested against one chained arm.

As soon as they took notice Gavin smiled, moving to give them a quick kiss to the forehead. "You ready to cum, baby?"

They might have nodded, but they wouldn't have been surprised if they couldn't manage the simple movement. Regardless, Gavin turned back to his arousal with purpose. The buzzing of the vibrator picked up speed just before it was pressed firmly to their cock. Nines saw nothing as they came, vision shorting out with white hot pleasure. The last thing they heard before their hearing went offline was their own voice calling their lover's name, hardly recognisable behind the layers of corruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.social/ListeningBoy)


	6. Day 10 -Toys

It was, mostly, a normal afternoon. Gavin and Nines had the day off, so they chose to go on a date, dinner and a movie. ‘Dinner’ being 11am McDonald’s and the movie being a $2 feature that was the only thing playing that early on a Tuesday. Neither of them minded the less than romantic atmosphere, though. That wasn’t really the point of the date.

Nines sat in the dark theater with their head on Gavin’s shoulder, barely paying attention to the screen. Gavin’s hand rested on their thigh, thumb stroking circles through their pants. He, too, had lost interest in the film. Listening to Nines’ breath in his ear was much more entertaining.

The climactic scene was only just beginning when they began asking to leave. They’d purposely chosen a secluded area to sit in, and there weren’t too many people in the theater anyway, so they could whisper to each other without being told off or glared at.

At first Gavin refused, enjoying teasing his partner for a little longer. The pout on their face was practically audible in the way their voice trembled. It was only when they tugged at his shirt and let out a pitiful whine that he finally had mercy, getting up and helping them stand before leading the way to the exit.

They ended up in the men’s bathroom, and after checking that it was empty locked themselves in the handicap stall. Before the door had even closed Nines was stripping, their pants and underwear dropping to the floor. Gavin licked his lips at the sight, watching them desperately grip their already dripping dick and give it a few tugs. The dark ring encircling the base contrasted nicely with their pale skin.

“Having trouble?” Gavin grinned cheekily in the face of Nines’ glare.

The android leaned against the wall, legs too weak to hold them up. “Turn it off,” they hissed.

‘It’ was of course the prostate massager that had been put inside them that morning. Gavin had been given the remote, and he wasn’t shy about using it. It had been on at least a low buzz all day, and had picked up as soon as the movie began.

Gavin only chuckled. “You asked for this, babe. What, not having fun all of a sudden?”

They wanted to retort, but as they opened their mouth his hand flickered to his pocket, and all that came out was a low moan as the vibration was kicked up another notch. “_Gavin!_”

He watched them writhe for a few seconds before turning it down again. A whine of disappointment broke through their lips despite their claimed unhappiness.

“How about we make a deal?” Gavin offered. “I can turn it off, and we’ll go finish our date, and if you’re good until we get home I’ll help you get off.”

Nines was already nodding, fighting against the urge to rock his hips back into the toy, but Gavin continued. “Or. You can take that pesky ring off, and cum right here. And I get to keep playing with you for the rest of the day.”

The prospect of orgasm blurred their thoughts. Without even waiting to give a proper answer, they were frantically tugging the ring off their cock. Even before they had their hand around themself Gavin had the remote in hand, turning the dial once again. It took only a few pumps before Nines was coming with a sob, white shooting over his abdomen.

The vibration didn’t stop even when it was over. Their legs trembled, then gave out as they dropped to their knees. “T-Too much, stop,” they begged. “Y-Yel-”

Immediately, Gavin cut the power completely. Nines slumped with relief, only to find themself embraced a moment later. Gavin kneeled next to them, holding them as they recovered.

Once they felt stable again, they pulled away, apologizing quietly for ending their play so abruptly.

Gavin frowned. “Don’t say you’re sorry, idiot, you were great. You deserve a break. Take as long as you need.” With a glance at the stall door he added, “But maybe put your pants on, before someone walks in and figures out what we’ve been up to.”

Once they felt well enough, the two left the bathroom. Their movie was just ending, so they didn’t look out of place as they left among the small crowd. They’d taken the bus downtown, but they chose to walk on the way back.

A few blocks down the street, Nines pulled Gavin into the space between two shops, pushing him up against the brick wall. He had no time to protest before they pressed their lips to his, one hand holding his head in place - and the other not so subtly digging into his pocket to turn the remote on once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)
> 
> Comments are most appreciated


	7. Day 12 - Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, as Nines is nb this isn't really crossdressing but. I wanted to write it.

When Gavin got home after work he was surprised to find Nines was neither in the kitchen nor the living room, where they usually waited for him on days their schedules didn’t align. There was nothing set out for his supper, either; while he certainly didn’t require that they feed him, it had become an expected part of their routine, and the change worried him.

He was relieved to find them in the bedroom - his mind had immediately jumped to ‘kidnapped’, which while a little paranoid wasn’t an impossibility given their line of work.

The android didn’t seem to notice the door opening, not reacting as he stepped into the room. They were sitting on the bed, legs stretched out and back propped up by a stack of pillows. Their focus was taken up by the book in their hands, a thick paperback. Gavin had always found it endearing that the height of technology was so interested in an obsolete form of entertainment.

Most interestingly, at least to him, was their attire; while Nines had their feminine days, they usually wore the same outfits regardless, so it was a treat to be able to see them in a pretty blue sundress. Simplicity was always their preference, and it was shown in the clothing they chose, this being no exception, but it still had Gavin smiling in appreciation at the sight they made.

Creeping forward, Gavin did his best to not alert them to his presence, silently padding across the carpet. Nines was truly absorbed in their novel, not noticing him even when he stood right beside them, too busy flipping pages to pay attention to their surroundings.

When Gavin’s hand dropped in front of their eyes, obscuring their line of sight, they startled, LED flashing yellow. He was surprised when their cheeks flushed blue upon looking up at him. The book snapped closed and was shoved, cover down, to the bed. Gavin’s brow rose at that, suddenly interested now that Nines seemed to be hiding something from him.

“You’re home early,” Nines stated somewhat accusingly.

“I’m home _late_. It’s 7.”

They blinked, yellow light swirling. “So it is,” they acknowledged, “I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I’ll start making supper now,”

Before they could get out of the bed - still holding the book, Gavin noticed - he put his hands on their shoulders, holding them in place. “Not so fast,” he admonished. “What got you so distracted, hm?”

Their eyes darted away. “None of your business.”

“Come on,” he teased, “You can tell me. What, is it something embarrassing? Or… Something dirty?”

Their blush deepened, and he laughed. “That’s it, huh? Got all worked up while I was gone?” The silence they gave in response was telling.

Nines squeaked as the bed dipped for a second, eyes wide as Gavin crawled up to straddle their lap. “What- What are you doing?”

He smirked, running his hands down their arms. “Well, I can’t just leave you like this after interrupting your fun. Not when you got dressed all pretty for me.” He leaned in, giving them a peck on the cheek, before moving his attentions, slowly working his way down their neck with nips and kisses.

A whimper was worked from their throat, and their legs shifted restlessly. It only served to press them closer to the human, their crotches rubbing against each other and giving him a full picture of how hard Nines was below him. Groaning, he pulled away, looking down between their bodies and he deliberately rocked his hips forward. Nines gave an answering groan in reply, hands coming up to his waist and encouraging him to continue.

Rather than do so, however, he pulled away, slipping down the bed. The whine of disappointment Nines gave was short lived, cut short by a gasp when Gavin took hold of the hem of their dress and pushed it up around their waist. Immediately he was pressing kisses up their thigh, trailing up to nuzzle at the bulge in their black lace underwear. It twitched against his face, and he chuckled, warm breath flowing over the sensitive area.

“Gavin…” Nines murmured, only to be shushed gently as their panties were tugged down just enough to release their cock to the air.

It filled Gavin’s palm nicely as he encircled it, giving leisurely strokes along the shaft. The pleasured sighs they gave as he worked had him slowly rolling his own crotch into the mattress, though it gave him little stimulation in return it was an instinctual action. Lapping at the precum that dripped from their tip felt equally instinctual. It wasn’t long before he was swallowing down their cock greedily.

Their head was thrown back with a moan as Gavin took them into his throat without difficulty. One of his hands dropped to fondle their balls through the dark fabric that still covered them, the other going between his own thighs to give him something more substantial to rut against.

Three fingers were shoved into Nines’ mouth, giving them something to bite down on and muffle the sounds coming from them, but Gavin pulled away and admonished them quickly. “Don’t, I want to hear you.”

Nines whined around the fingers before pulling them out reluctantly. Gavin hummed, praising, “Good girl,” as he resumed stroking them. “Love your pretty sounds.”

“Gavin, please…”

“What is it, baby?” Gavin laughed, “Want me to finish you off? Ready to cum down my throat?” He was surprised when the android shook their head, looking down at him with lustful eyes.

“Want you to fuck me, _please_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


	8. Day 13 - Pegging

While most of their toys had only been ordered recently, there were a few that were part of Gavin’s personal collection, which he’d had for years. These were the three strap-ons he had bought to use on his partners over the years.

It might be considered by some to be the exception to his claim of not having been a kinky person prior to dating Nines, but that was simply because for him it wasn’t kinky at all. They were just realistic penises, differing in length and girth but always within normal human parameters, so as far as he cared they were simply prosthetics for when he felt like topping - or sometimes, just when he needed to feel something hanging between his legs.

When Nines asked Gavin to fuck them, he knew exactly which they were referring to. In the past few months he had almost exclusively used the largest of the three, which was as long as Nines’ own, but thicker. He didn’t doubt that they would take a larger size if he offered it.

After a kiss, during which Nines whined at having to taste their precum on his tongue, he left them with instructions to prepare themself while he got the toy out of its storage space in the bottom drawer of their dresser.

While he’d once had other, this brand was his favourite, and others hadn’t been able to live up since he bought his first. The harness was comfortable, and the shaft looked nice, but most important was the hollow bottom of the toy. It was built with men like him in mind, a place to slot his tcock that would provide stimulation while he used it, allowing him to get his pleasure alongside his partner.

Once the harness was properly fitted to his body he turned back to the bed, just in time to be greeted with a moan and the most delicious sight.

Nines had stripped themselves of the panties they wore, though they kept the dress on, and had shifted to be on all fours on the bed. One hand clenched in the sheets, while the other snaked under their body, coming up behind them to bury three fingers in their hole. If he listened closely he could make out the slick sounds made by the lube that practically dripped from them when they got worked up like this.

Their eyes were trained on him, mouth open as they let out soft whimpers with every thrust of their own hand. When they saw he was ready they slowly pulled out from themself, their fingers left wet with their slick. What was left for Gavin to gaze at was the beautiful image of his partner, chest pressed to the mattress, ass in the air, presenting themself for him eagerly.

He approached and climbed onto the bed behind them, settling on his knees. With one hand he spread Nines’ ass to expose their hole to him properly, the other coming up to trace the rim. The android whined, and he watched rapturously as a bead of blue-tinted lube trailed from the stretched hole, running down to eventually reach their balls. It drew a groan from him, slipping from his lips as he let go to instead take his partner by the hips, slotting his own against theirs as he rutted the faux cock between their cheeks, knowing the drag of it would excite them further.

“You ready for me, baby?” he asked, already knowing the answer. When they nodded, pushing back into his touch, he chuckled. “Didn’t hear that, you gotta speak up.”

Huffing, they spoke, “Yes, I’m ready. Please, Gav.”

Gavin smirked, but it wasn’t enough for him just yet. “Ready for what?” They looked over their shoulder at him with a glare, only making him laugh. “I need to know what you want if I’m going to give it to you, babe.”

They groaned with frustration, but relented. “You’re cock, Gavin. Please, I need it _now_.”

He pulled back, positioning himself at their entrance, saying just before thrusting in, “All you had to do was ask.”

There was no pause to allow the android to adjust; they’d learned early on that there was no need. Immediately Gavin was fucking into them hard, pulling them back into every thrust. At the same time he was fucking his own cock into the smaller hole of the toy, and together they filled the room with their sounds of pleasure.

Nines’ cock drooled precum in a long strand from their tip, twitching every so often with the jolts of arousal that shot through them whenever Gavin hit their prostate just right. Soon he had adjusted to strike it every time, the swirling yellow light at their temple guiding him to the right place.

They tried to reach under their body to fist their cock, desperate to finish themself off, but after only a few strokes Gavin batted their hand away, replacing it with his own. “Fuck, baby, you gonna cum for me?”

“Please, please!” they begged, rocking back and forth frantically, unable to choose which feeling they wanted to pursue.

Gavin sped his hand, giving them what they wanted without teasing any further, too overtaken himself to draw it out any longer. They lasted long enough to wail his name before they were coming, spasming around the toy inside them. Gavin spent a few moments longer rutting against them, groaning at how the inner fleshlight felt around his dick, just as tight as he imagined his partner would feel.

Rather than chase his own orgasm, which he could feel would not be easily forthcoming and which he had no interest in forcing along, he slowed his movements. Nines relaxed as he pulled out, slumping down on the bed.

When he had undone the straps around his legs and removed the harness, Gavin followed them, laying beside them with a dreamy smile. Their eyes were closed, and he waited patiently for them to recover. Eventually, they would return to the waking world and crawl closer, snuggling into their partner’s body until they both remembered they still had things to do before they could fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


	9. Day 16 - Uniforms

Gavin tugged against the cuffs binding his hands, testing the resistance. There was no give, as expected, and the knowledge that he was truly trapped here made his heart race.

Above him, Nines stood watching, a smirk on their face. They'd come home today with a surprise for their partner - still wearing their uniform after work, a treat in itself from the android who outside of work preferred less formal clothes, upon entering the apartment they had instructed the man to strip to his underwear and wait for them in the bedroom. It was rare that they took such a commanding tone with him, and Gavin was curious to see where this would go, so he'd quickly complied.

Now he shivered under Nines' gaze, too aware of his position. The android's eyes roamed his form appreciatively, enjoying seeing him squirm.

"Are you going to do something, or just stare at me?" he finally snapped, irritated.

Nines' brow quirked before they spoke, "Most people in your position would not be so quick to try to anger their arresting officer, Reed," they admonished. "You're lucky I have a use for you, or we'd be on our way to the station already."

_Now we're getting somewhere._ Gavin licked his lips, speaking with a hint of teasing. "And what would that use be, _officer_?"

In response, the android's hands reached for their fly, not taking their eyes off him as they pulled out their cock, already hard. "I'm sure you know what to do," they said as they stepped forward to press themself against Gavin's lips, "Do it well and I may be persuaded to let you go free."

Wasting no time, Gavin let his lips part, taking his partner in without resistance. A hand rested at the back of his head, urging him forward until his lips rested at the base of their cock. Nines groaned, slowly beginning to rock their hips as they felt Gavin's tongue massaging along their length.

"Keep this up, and might even help you out once I'm done with this hole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


	10. Day 17 - Boot Worship

Android cum, unless otherwise flavoured, had been meticulously designed to taste indistinguishable from that of a human, a fact Gavin had become well aware of over the months of being with his partner. As Nines pulled out from his mouth the last shots of the fluid still coated his tongue, and he spent a moment showing off the sight before swallowing it down.

Nines hummed happily as they tucked themself away. “Good boy, Reed.”

Gavin’s tongue swiped around his lips to be sure he hadn’t missed any stray drops before replying, “Yeah? Good enough to get out of these cuffs?”

They smirked, shaking their head slowly. “You’ve earned your way out of an arrest, but I don’t want it getting out that I took a bribe from the likes of you. Before I let you go, I’m going to need some collateral.” If the situation were real Gavin wouldn’t want it leaked any more than they did , but he didn’t complain and obediently followed Nines to the bed when they motioned for him to do so, shuffling on his knees over the hardwood floor. The android grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor in front of them before he arrived, for which he was grateful as his knees were starting to get sore.

Once he was settled, looking up at them with anticipation, Nines leaned past them to grab something from the nightstand - Gavin’s phone. They bypassed the lock easily, showing the screen to the human as they pulled up the camera app and began recording. Gavin didn’t bother to point out that he knew that, as an android, everything Niines saw was recorded; it was part of the scene, and he expected he would enjoy having a personal copy of that video.

Speaking both for his benefit and to give context to the camera, Nines explained their plans. “I know you’re too much of a slut to be ashamed of sucking me off, Reed, so I’d like to have something on you as well, to keep you from running your mouth.” They had sat with their legs crossed, and now the topmost of them shifted forward. The tip of their shoe tapped gently under his chin. “I doubt even you could brag about tongue-cleaning an officer’s boots, hm? Get to it.”

Gavin’s eyes widened at the command. This was something they had discussed several months ago when they began this exploration, and while he had agreed to try it, it was with the expectation that he would not be at this end of the equation. Nines was right that this wasn’t something he thought he could find pride in, as he did with their other experiments through giving his partner physical pleasure. With this, he wouldn’t even be licking anywhere that Nines could feel, just giving them a view of him debasing himself.

The idea made his stomach flip - but it also sent a rush of heat between his legs.

Tentatively, he slipped his tongue between his lips, tilting his head down to give the boot in front of him a short lick. He was relieved to find the taste of leather and nothing else; they seemed clean, which meant they couldn’t be the same pair the android had worn to work, although they didn’t, to his knowledge, own any others of the same type. It wouldn’t surprise him to find they had gone to the trouble of buying new shoes to spare him the experience of actually cleaning the dirt from them.

Glancing up at the android, he caught the hint of yellow at their temple before it abruptly shifted to blue. Hacking their LED to keep from breaking character? Gavin appreciated the effort, but he would prefer to see Nines’ natural reactions instead. Keeping eye contact, he slowly kissed up the length of the boot, happy to see the slightest tint of blue come to their cheeks as he reached their ankle; something Nines never seemed aware of, and wasn’t now, letting him see the tell without it being covered up.

With that confirmation of their own arousal at his actions, he turned his attention entirely on his work, slowly licking his way over every inch of leather. When Nines shifted to switch legs, bringing the untouched one to his mouth, he gave it the same treatment. While it had him feeling the lack of dignity he expected, each pass of his tongue quieted the part of himself that wanted to reject that, allowing him to slowly sink into the state of mind that had him simply letting the arousal his humiliation caused wash over him.

Once he was done, he slowly sat back on his heels, for once quietly waiting for whatever his partner wanted next. Nines stared down at him, their cheeks a deeper blue than before, and as he watched they gave a visible gulp. Their legs uncrossed, and his eyes dropped between them. He couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the most blatant evidence that he had worked them up again so soon.

Slowly, they leaned towards him, hand gripping his upper arm to pull him up, and he followed easily. He was maneuvered onto the bed, laid out on his stomach with his head resting on the same pillow he’d knelt on. When Nines paused, seemingly satisfied with his position, he wriggled his cuffed hands and asked, “Do I get these off now?”

Nines had left the bed, gone to some part of the room he couldn’t see - though he could make a good guess that it was the dresser, based on the sound of drawers being opened - but at the words they returned quickly. “Of course, you did earn it.” They produced a key from their pocket, unlocking the cuffs and helping him to lay them flat on the mattress to ease the pain of being restrained in such a position for so long. “I hope you don’t want to leave yet, though. I did promise to help you out as well.”

Gavin saw them gesture towards the bottom of the bed and struggled to lift himself enough to look back. It was his turn to flush as he saw the small collection of toys they had collected. A small vibrator, which he was already excited for, and a gag, one of the first things they’d bought but yet to find an opportunity to use. But also one of their dildos, a gaudy pink thing Nines had insisted on buying, which confused him; did Nines not want to fuck him and come inside him again tonight?

They seemed to sense his confusion, picking up the toy and giving it an appreciative look, before smiling at him in a way that was all too innocent for their next words.

“Do you think you could take both of us, Gavin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more part to this arc, which will hopefully be out Saturday barring any delays, so look forward to that! Again, I'm still writing, so any character or pairing requests are welcome; if you message me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) or [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy) I can even send you the list of prompts and you can give a more detailed request


	11. Day 19 - Double Penetration

The gag had been put to good use, muffling Gavin’s moans and pleas as he was pushed to the edge over and over. Nines held the vibrator against his dick, only pulling it away when he was shaking with his impending orgasm. The effect it had on him was stunning, his hole spasming with every edge and leaking slick copiously, and Nines watched rapturously.

Eventually, it became too much; Gavin’s hands moved, trying to tug Nines’ away from his cock, and when that didn’t work they lifted to his head to undo the straps of the gag so he could voice his needs properly.

Nines was quick to stop him, pinning him with one hand by the wrists. “Not yet, Reed. Wait until I’m ready.”

The human glared, pointedly rolling his hips as if to say ‘Hurry it up, then’. Though they rolled their eyes, Nines relented, finally taking the vibrator away. The whimpering that started up from him at suddenly having his pleasure taken away, as much as he had wanted exactly that only moments ago, didn’t last long before Nines had grabbed the final toy of their night.

The dildo they had chosen for this was no bigger than their own cock, perhaps even the slightest bit smaller in girth. It slid into Gavin easily with how wet and relaxed he had become, pulling a high-pitched moan from him at finally having something inside. Nines only gave the toy a few slow thrusts before leaving it buried in to the hilt, their fingers following to press in alongside it. They were delighted to find that even already filled he was still loose enough to stretch around the addition of what quickly became three fingers thrusting into him.

Gavin whimpered at the feeling of being so full, it wasn't the first time he'd had something this big, he knew he could take it, but that had been years ago, and there was still more to come.

Once he had been sufficiently opened up Nines withdrew their fingers, bringing them up to their mouth to lick clean. Below them Gavin moaned at the sight, struggling against the hold on his wrists.

Nines smiled as they removed their fingers, bringing their hand down to wrap around the base of their cock. "Eager for it, aren't you?" they teased as they pressed the head to the rim of his hole.

He nodded quickly, trying to rock his hips up into it. Nines didn't give him the chance, pulling back as they shifted to grab the bottle of lube they had placed on the nightstand. Once their cock was slick with it they moved up on the bed, freeing Gavin's arms and guiding them to their shoulders so they could use both hands to support themself over him.

"Tap if you need me to stop," they reminded, just before slowly rolling their hips forward. The head of their cock forced its way into the human's hole, forcing a whine from him at the stretch it brought even after being prepared.

Inch by inch the android's cock filled him, in addition to the toy it made him feel overfull, like if they went any faster he would break. And he _wanted_ them to go faster, to fuck him properly like this, filled to the brim with them.

Nines moaned as they bottomed out, head falling to rest on the mattress. Gavin's hole twitched around them, making him feel ever tighter. "Fuck, _Gavin_. You feel so good. You're so good."

Groaning his assent, Gavin gripped their shoulders tightly, bucking up in an attempt to feel more and gasping as it drove Nines' cock into the perfect spot inside him.

Chuckling at his desperation, Nines finally deigned to begin moving properly, giving short thrusts in and out that pulled and pushed at the toy at the same time. Although it wasn't as fast as he would normally ask for, Gavin couldn't complain, because with each inward thrust their cock hit perfectly inside him.

Already on edge for so long, he could feel the heat building up inside him again, pooling fast. Behind they gag he let out a sharp "ah!" with each rapid thrust, head lolling back as the pleasure spiked higher and higher.

Nines could feel their partner tightening around them, knowing he was ready to come, and they could feel themself about to succumb to their own orgasm right along with him. Determined to get him off before themself, they forced one hand away from where it clenched in the sheets, shoving it down between them to stroke at Gavin's dick.

It only took a few moments of that before the man was groaning, tightening ever further as his hole spasmed. His eyelids fluttered shut to block out as much unnecessary stimulation as possible as he came harder than he could remember ever having come.

Distantly, he felt Nines thrust as deep as they could and stayed there, heat from their cum filling him. Their mouth peppered kisses along his jaw as they both recovered, hands soon coming up to undo the straps behind his head, finally releasing his mouth. As soon as it was free it was taken again, this time filled by his partner's tongue as they pressed a slow, tender kiss to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you thought of this chapter/arc!  
As mentioned a few days ago, I'm probably going to be running behind on Kinktober starting tomorrow, bc I just started working and don't have as much time to write. I will still be completing all the days, though!
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
